The present invention relates generally to display stands, and more particularly to a display stand having a plurality of vertically stacked trays.
Prefabricated display stands are commonly used for displaying merchandise for sale in retail establishments, particularly supermarkets. It is well known to make such display stands from corrugated paperboard or similar material that is low in cost and of light weight constructions.
Although many vertical display stands and assemblies are known in the prior art, many have objectionable features. For instance, some do not stack well or interest with one another, and are generally not suitable for shipping and storing the articles promoted for sale. Other display stands known in the art are manufactured only in a single size and cannot be adjusted to accommodate different locations in the stores. Moreover, many known display stands are formed in several pieces that require complex assembly instructions.
Examples of such prior art display stands are modular displays as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,244 and 4,630,740, and an interlocking vertical display as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,689.
The present invention is specifically directed to be an improvement in the prior art display devices and for the purpose of overcoming the above mentioned short comings of the prior art.